Sternennacht
by Ginevra Lestrange
Summary: Ein kleiner RonDraco Slash aus der Sicht von Ron. Guckt es euch einfach mal an. :o


Titel: **Sternennacht**

Autor: Ginevra Lestrange

Inhalt: Willst du wissen, musst du lesen:D

Genre: Hoffnungslose Schnulze trifft es wohl am besten. g

Pairing: Ron/Draco (aus der Sicht von Ron)

Disclaimer: Die gesamte Harry-Potter-Welt gehört J.K. Rowling. Mir gehört nix und ich mache hiermit kein Geld. Sollte ich etwas vergessen haben, bitte in Gedanken anfügen. :o)

Kommentar: Das hier ist meine erste Fanfiction überhaupt, also seid bitte nachsichtig…;o)

Wer was gegen Slash hat, sollte das hier besser nicht lesen. (Gut gemeinter Tip!)

So und nun viel Spaß!

oO°°vOv°°Oo

**Sternennacht **

Unruhig warf ich mich in meinem Bett umher.

Schon seit Stunden versuchte ich einzuschlafen, doch immer wieder hinderten mich dieselben Gedanken daran.

Ich konnte nur noch an dich denken.

Du fülltest meinen Geist und mein Herz aus, ließest keinen Platz mehr für andere Dinge. Ständig sah ich dein Gesicht vor mir, geschmückt mit einem liebevollen Lächeln.

Nur einmal hattest du mich so angelächelt, doch für mich war es die Erfüllung meiner sehnlichsten Träume.

Was dich zu diesem Lächeln bewogen hatte, konnte ich nicht sagen und doch schien es mich auszufüllen, es schien mir in diesem Moment alles zu geben und gleichsam alles zu entreißen.

Es entriss mir jegliche Kontrolle über meine Gefühle, die ich bis zu diesem Tag sorgfältig in meinem tiefsten Inneren verwahrt und eingeschlossen hatte. Und als sei dein Lächeln der Schlüssel zu meinem Herzen, überfluteten mich die Gefühle für dich als hätte man einen Staudamm durchbrochen. Noch Stunden nach diesem Vorfall schwirrte es in meinem Inneren von deinem Anblick.

Mit müden Gliedern kämpfte ich mich aus meinen zerwühlten Laken. Ich konnte und wollte nicht länger liegen bleiben und meinen Gedanken nachhängen.

Immer wieder würden meine Gedanken zum vorigen Tag und zu dir wandern.

oOoOoOoOo

Rückblick

Es war in der Mittagspause, als die ganze Schule durch die Korridore in Richtung der großen Halle zum Mittagessen strömte.

In der Menge wurde ich wie meine Klassenkameraden vorwärts geschoben, als mich plötzlich jemand grob anrempelte.

Ich kam ins schwanken, doch schaffte ich es gerade so, nicht hinzufallen. Du jedoch verlorst das Gleichgewicht und wärest gestürzt, hätte ich dich nicht am Arm festgehalten.

Erst jetzt konnte ich erkennen wer vor mir stand.

Du warst es.

Der Feind meines besten Freundes, somit auch mein Feind, meine Liebe, meine Liebe, die niemals erwidert werden würde.

Schon machte ich mich auf deine üblichen Beschimpfungen gefasst, mit denen du mich und meine Freunde für gewöhnlich bedachtest, doch seltsamerweise sagtest du nichts.

Du sahst mich nur an, mit unergründlichem Blick. Und dann, ganz kurz, nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, streiften deine atemberaubenden, blaugrauen Augen die meinen und bevor du dich umdrehtest und in der Menge verschwandest, stahl sich ein scheues Lächeln auf dein Gesicht.

Das alles war in so kurzer Zeit geschehen, dass niemand von uns beiden Notiz genommen hatte und wir nun in verschiedene Richtungen davon geschoben wurden.

Rückblick Ende

OOoOoOoOo

Vorsichtig schob ich die schweren Vorhänge zurück und klettere aus meinem Himmelbett, darauf bedacht, niemanden im Schlafsaal zu wecken. Ich wollte jetzt nicht reden, geschweige denn erklären wo ich hin ging. Ich wusste es ja selbst nicht.

So leise und schnell ich konnte zog ich mich an und verließ den Schlafsaal. Auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum horchte ich noch einmal, ob auch wirklich noch alles ruhig war, doch der gesamte Gryffindorturm schien zu schlafen. Es war immerhin noch mitten in der Nacht. Vielleicht drei Uhr morgens, ich hatte nicht auf die Uhr gesehen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum hielt ich mich nicht lange auf und ging zielstrebig durch das Portraitloch und die Korridore entlang.

Ich hatte kein bestimmtes Ziel, doch meine Füße würden mich schon irgendwo hin führen.

Wie von selbst stand ich nach einiger Zeit in der schwach von Fackeln erleuchteten Eingangshalle. Ich sah mich um, doch auch hier schien niemand zu sein.

‚Zum Glück geht Snape nicht gerade spazieren' dachte ich und öffnete das große Schlossportal. Es quietschte leicht und ich biss die Zähne zusammen, inständig hoffend, dass Filch nicht in der nächsten Sekunde auf der Matte stehen würde.

Als ich in die eisige Morgenluft hinaustrat fröstelte ich leicht, doch blieb ich nicht stehen, sondern machte mich auf den Weg zum See, wo ich ein wenig spazieren gehen wollte. Ich mochte die kalte Winterluft um diese Jahreszeit und sie hatte den Vorteil, dass sie mein vernebeltes Gehirn ein wenig befreien würde.

Nachdem ich schon Beinahe die hälfte des Weges um den See zurückgelegt hatte, blieb ich stehen und sah zurück auf das riesige Schloss und den See.

Imposant, mit seinen hohen Türmen stand es da in der sternklaren Winternacht. Teile des Sees waren zugefroren und schimmerten silbrig den Sternen entgegen.

Auf einmal bemerkte ich etwas.

Ein schwaches Licht, fiel auf den Rasen vor dem Schlosstor. Ein Schatten trat heraus und schloss das Tor sofort wieder hinter sich, sodass ich ihn nur kurz sehen konnte.

Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit sah ich die Umrisse eines jungen Mannes den Weg um den See entlang immer näher kommen.

Als ich erkannte wer es war zuckte ich erschrocken zurück.

Du warst es.

Dein silbrig blonder, schulterlanger Haarschopf schimmerte im schwachen Licht der Sterne und des Eises. Zielstrebig kamst du auf mich zu.

Ob du mich schon gesehen hattest, konnte ich nicht erkennen. Ich wollte mich verstecken, in Luft auflösen, verschwinden, doch ich konnte mich nicht rühren.

Ich schien wie festgefroren.

Da standest du nun, nur noch wenige Meter von mir entfernt und sahst mich an. Du sahst mich einfach nur an, nichts weiter. Nach einer Ewigkeit fragte ich „Was machst du hier?". Eine dumme Frage, doch zu mehr war mein Gehirn in diesem Moment schlicht und einfach nicht fähig. Ich wunderte mich schon, dass ich überhaupt geschafft hatte, einen Ton von mir zu geben. „Ich habe dich gesehen, als du dich aus dem Schloss geschlichen hast und ich bin dir nachgegangen. Ich wäre schon eher gekommen, aber ich musste warten bis Peeves wieder verschwunden war. Der drückt sich in den Kerkern rum." Deine Stimme klang so anders als sonst. So sanft, so ganz ohne Häme und Spott. So kannte ich dich gar nicht.

Jetzt kamst du noch weiter auf mich zu, in eleganten, fließenden Bewegungen, wie man sie von dir gewohnt war, bis uns kaum mehr zwei Schritte trennten. Mein Herz schien meine Brust verlassen zu haben und nun in die Nacht hinaus einen Trommelwirbel zu veranstalten.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Ich musste die ganze Zeit an heute Mittag denken.", sagtest du leise.

Ich konnte nicht mehr denken.

Mit einem weiteren Schritt kamst du auf mich zu. Du warst mir nun so nahe, dass ich die Wärme deines Körpers spüren konnte.

Du nahmst meine Hände in deine, verflochtest sie miteinander.

Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass alleine diese Berührung so gut tun könnte.

Ich verfing mich in deinen Augen. Schimmernde, blaue Ozeane mit silber-grauen Wellen, die mich zu überfluten drohten.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf dein Gesicht.

Langsam ließt du meine Hände los, legtest einen Arm um meine Taille und zogst mich an dich.

Ich erschauerte.

Ich war dir so nahe.

Mit der anderen Hand hobst du sanft mein Kinn an, während du mit dem Daumen sachte über meine Lippen fuhrst.

Ich schloss die Augen, ich konnte nicht anders und einen Moment später spürte ich deine warmen, feuchten Lippen auf den meinen und in meinem Bauch explodierten Hunderte von Feuerwerken.

Noch nie hatte ich etwas so schönes erlebt.

Schüchtern erwiderte ich deinen Kuss.

Vorsichtig fuhrst du mit deiner Zunge über meine Lippen und batest um Einlass, den ich dir sofort gewährte.

Deine Zunge eroberte meinen Mund und meine den deinen.

Ich vergrub meine Hände im seidigen Silber deiner Haare.

Ich wollte dich nie mehr loslassen.

Eine Ewigkeit schienen wir so da zu stehen, versunken in der Welt, die nur aus uns beiden zu bestehen schein, bis du dich langsam von mir löstest und mir in die Augen sahst.

Wieder tauchte ich ein in die funkelnden Ozeane.

„Ich liebe dich, Ron.", hauchtest du gegen meine Lippen, bevor du mich wieder in einen alles verschlingenden Kuss zogst.

Ich konnte nicht fassen was ich da gehört hatte und löste mich von dir.

Verwundert sahst du mich an.

„Was ist?"

„Du hast gesagt, du liebst mich?", fragte ich ungläubig.

„Ja.", sagtest du leise und sahst zu Boden.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Draco.", flüsterte ich und dein Blick schoss wieder nach oben, um mich erschrocken anzusehen.

„Was?"

„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden."

Ich lächelte über deine Verblüffung und legte meine Hand auf deine Wange.

Jetzt lächeltest auch du und wieder fanden wir uns in einem Kuss.

Diesmal leidenschaftlicher und fordernder als zuvor.

„Ich denke, wir sollten wieder zurück gehen, was meinst du?"

„Ja, das sollten wir."

ENDE

oO°°vOv°°Oo

Und? Wie wars? Kann mir vielleicht jemand ein Review da lassen? Wär echt ganz lieb von euch!

alleschonmalimVorausknuddelz

Grüßle

Ginevra Lestrange


End file.
